


No Such Thing as Happy Endings

by thelastmermaid



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo's marriage to T'Challa ends, and Yukio realized how much being in love actually hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing as Happy Endings

News of the divorce spread like wildfire, and she didn't expect anything different. They had been the most powerful couple on the planet, and now it was over, just like that. Some casualties of war could not be fixed. War ripped them apart, and in the end, love wasn't enough for T'Challa. Despite living on the other side of the world, and being as far removed from the Phoenix-Centered war that was raging all around the globe, Yukio heard about the divorce hours after it happened. She also discovered that Ororo Munroe had been missing since. The tiny woman worried, of course, her dearest friend was missing, but she knew better than to worry. She's seen Ororo in action, the woman could hold her own. 

She had just curled into her own bed, after Amiko had called her and told her she wouldn't be coming home, when there was a loud bang at her door. Yukio grunted and crawled out of bed as she glanced at her alarm clock. It was just barely one thirty in the morning, who the hell was knocking at her door? Logan had his own set of keys, but he was to involved in the fight to bother for a visit, Ororo should be home by now, and Jubilee never visits her. She picked up her bathrobe as she walked out of her bedroom, and the banging frantically increased. Her footfalls were silent as Yukio moved across her own home towards the front door, and she picked up one of the throwing daggers from a hutch as she neared the door. The pounding still hasn't stopped. After slipped the dagger into the pocket of her robe, Yukio opened the door. 

She should have known, the tiny Asian realized at she caught the familiar blue eyed stare. The weather had been off, and it just hasn't felt right. She should have known that Ororo wasn't going home, not after her marriage failed. The weather witch looked exhausted, Yukio noted as she pulled Ororo into her arms and held her friend tight. Ororo went limp against her, and it was then that Yukio figured out that Ororo had flown here all on her own. No wonder she looked so beat. "Come," she whispered to an almost asleep Ororo, and guided her into her bedroom. Yukio moved in silence with Ororo, and helped her get undressed before laying her down in her bed. Yukio started up her incense, and despite the rain, opened up her windows. She tucked Ororo in, kissed her sleeping friend on her forehead, and curled up beside her. 

Though she had been tired earlier, Yukio didn't sleep. She spent her night holding Ororo and murmuring in her ear. Ororo cried in her sleep, and Yukio felt completely helpless. She pulled Ororo closer against her, and Ororo clutched Yukio's hand and curled up in an even smaller ball, as if by compressing herself together, she wouldn't break into anymore pieces. Yukio wasn't sure if Ororo would ever be whole after this again. Ororo wanted a family, wanted a husband and children and the same love that she remembered her parents having. Despite Ororo never having to admitted any of that out loud, Yukio knew that with T'Challa, Ororo had felt she finally had a chance at having what her parents had. 

Ororo Munroe was broken. 

Morning eventually came, and Yukio freed her limbs from Ororo's tight hold and climbed out of bed. She needed breakfast, and she wanted to having something ready for when Ororo woke up. She doubted that Ororo would be waking up soon considering that she flew all the way here, but she needed to distract herself from the pain she knew Ororo felt. Her phone rang while she was cooking, and Yukio answered it quickly so that Ororo wouldn't wake up. The weather witch only mumbled and turned, and Yukio said a quick 'hello' into the receiver. 

"Yukio! It's Jubilee, have you seen Ororo? We're all really worried and we haven't heard from her," Jubilation sounded frantic, and Yukio regarded Ororo's lifeless body. She didn't want to keep her friends worrying, but she wasn't sure if Ororo wanted them to know her location. 

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her. I'll let you know if I do."

"Thank you!"

Jubilation disconnect, and Yukio turned her phone off. Amiko had school, and she'd deal with that when the time came. Right now, she had Ororo to take care off. As soon as she placed the phone back on the hook, her door opened, and Yukio grunted, because god dammit. She didn't want to deal with him. 

Logan walking in without a word and headed straight towards the bedroom. Yukio watched him as he kneeled next to the bed. His back was towards her, so she couldn't tell if he was talking to her. He pulled the blanket up over her, kissed her cheek and left. The last time she's seen him act this affectionate had been with Mariko, and her heart hurt at the reminder that Logan would never love her back. 

He grabbed the plate that she had originally made for herself, and Yukio threw a bit of food at him before she made herself a new plate. After pouring herself a cup of tea, she joined him at the table, sitting down next to him so that she could also keep an eye on Ororo. There was a time when she had hated her, if only for a moment. Yukio had been so mad and so full of hatred at her the first time she had caught Logan looking at her with so much affection. It was a childish, stupid hatred that had been based of jealousy, but she had hurt. She and Logan were so much more alike, Yukio couldn't figure out why he had loved Mariko and had caused him to fall in love with Ororo. He had looked at Mariko as if she was his salvation, but when he looked at Ororo when he thought no one was watching, it was as if he's seeing hope for the very first time. It hurts, every single time it hurts, and it hurt so much more once Yukio realized that despite having convinced herself that she loved T'Challa, Ororo looked at Logan the exact same way. It was once Yukio figured out that both mutants were too stupid to know that they were feeling that it had begun to hurt just a little bit less. 

Unfortunately, it didn't stop her from hoping that Logan would love her back one of these days. 

"When did she get here?" Logan asked her, breaking to harsh silence. 

"Late last night. She flew here, on her own. She's hurt and exhausted. Fell asleep before she was even in bed," it hurt less if she detached herself from the situation. 

"No wonder we couldn't track her," he grunted and finally looked at her for the first time. "How are ya doin', kid?"

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah ya are."

"If that's because you're stupidly older than I am, that's fucking ridiculous. That makes Ororo a kid too." She unintentionally switched to Japanese, but she always did when she was mad. She couldn't help it. It was how she argued, she could usually express herself better that way. 

"Ororo's different," he answers, still in English, and it only fueled her irrational anger. 

"No she's not. She wants what all of us want, even if she'll never admit it. She feels things the same way we do. And right now she's hurting because you were to fucking stupid to ask her not to marry the Ape!" Logan finally looked at her, and the words kept coming out of her mouth, and she couldn't stop. "And I don't understand how you can love her so much and let her leave. How stupid is that? Why would you put yourself through that much hurt?-"

Yukio stopped, because she finally understood. She has loved Logan from afar for so long, that being with him now wouldn't feel real. It would be a reality that might never life up to the fantasy. Her own heart shattered into pieces at the realization. "Why can't you ever love me?"

Logan pulled Yukio off her own stool and settled her into his lap. She never cried, but she certainly sat still as a mouse on him, doing her very best to keep herself from falling apart. She's never asked Logan why he couldn't love her, never verbally admitted to him that she loved him. 

"I dunno, Yukio, but we would'ave made a hell of a team," he offered, and she snorted, but he sucked at comforting people. "Sometimes, I hope that I could. Would be easier than this."

That provided little comfort, Yukio realized as her chest stopped hurting as much. Love was never easy, and despite the fact that in the end everything would be fine, love would created countless of broken hearts and late nights. Looking at Ororo, and remembering the pain her dear friend was suffering from, Yukio hoped that Ororo would mend her broken wounds, and that she would find the love she deserved.


End file.
